fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Sonic Sports Games is a sports video game that was released on ALL consoles and is the ninth installment of the Mario & Sonic Series. This game takes place all around the world, including the original. Like other games in the M&S series, More than 200 sports are being used. It also features New power-ups and Dream Events. Playable characters are new to this game. Some examples include Boo, Cream the Rabbit, Baby Bowser, Lakitu, etc. Returning after the other games is a Story Mode. This story shows Mario & Sonic getting equipment but suddenly, Dr. Eggman, Bowser, and his Enemies take down the stuff and steal them. During the story, each sport is played with heroes against rivals. Characters Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Wario Waluigi Bowser Yoshi Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Bowser Jr. Baby Bowser Goomba Hammer Bro Curve Bro Ledge Bro Mr. M Mrs. R Mr. L Doopliss Boo King Boo Rookie (The thief) Popple Amp Dario Puigi Kooky Coin Bro Hermit Shell Bro Sonic Tails Amy Rose Blaze Dr. Eggman Mash the Robot Fur Sonic Metal Sonic Silver Nazo Classic Sonic Burnbot Shadow Knuckles Infinite Chaos Chris Thyrondyke Chao Rouge Jet Sax the Transformer Mii Egg Pawn Eggman Nega Boss Sumo Bro Party Time Bro Blaze Bro Cash Bro C.ash Goomba Spiked Goomba Para Bro Cookie Bro Water Bro Sun Bro Ice Bro Fire Bro Shroom Bro Tire Bro Ball Bro Circus Bro Buddy Bro Dementio Dementia Ninja Bro Boonemoth Grin gill Ax Bro ? Bro Toxic Bro Dark Bowser. Jr Dark King Koopa French Fry Bro Dark Hammer Bro Dark Mario Meowser Dark Meowser Dark Meowser Jr. Pink Gold Peach Super Sonic Dark Sledge Bro Cannon Bro MLG Luigi MLG Mario Dark Luigi Morton Koopa Sr. Dark Cyborg Bowser Dark Dry Bowser Dark Dry Giga Bowser Dark Evil Powerful Bowser Dark Bowser Evil Powerful Bowser Sports The game has more than 200 Sports. ALL that apply all include: Athletics: 50m 60m 60m Hurdles 100m 100m Hurdles 100m Walk 200m 200m Hurdles 200m Walk 400m 400m Walk 400m Hurdles 500m 4x100m Relay 4x200m Relay 4x300m Relay 4x400m Relay 4x800m Relay 4x1600m Relay 800m 1500m 3000m Steeplechase 5,000m 10,000m 40,000m Cross Country Marathon Long Jump Triple Jump High Jump Pole Vault Shot Put Discus Hammer Softball Throw Javelin Heptathlon Hexathlon Octathlon Decathlon 20km Race Walking 50km Race Walking Orienteering Triathlon Modern Pentathlon Gymnastics: Floor Exercise Parallel Bars High Bar (Horizontal Bar) Uneven Bars Pommel Horse Rings Beam Vault Rhythmic Ribbon ( Individual and Team) Rhythmic Clubs Rhythmic Ball Rhythmic Hoop Yoga Pilates Meditation Trampolining Double Mini-Trampoline Tumbling Sports Acrobatics Sports Aerobics Weightlifting Powerlifting Team Sports: Football Basketball American Football Canadian Football Rugby Union Rugby League Rugby Sevens Australian Football Cricket Baseball Softball Rounders Ice Hockey Bandy Field Hockey Indoor Hockey Floorball Lacrosse Volleyball Beach Volleyball Footvolley Sepak Takraw Netball Korfball Handball Gaelic Football Hurling Shinty Dodge Ball Tug Of War Ultimate Racket Sports: Tennis Real Tennis Soft Tennis Table Tennis Badmintion (You choice of Singles, unlock Doubles in Story Mode.) Jianzi Squash Racquetball Eton Fives Rackets Paddleball Pickleball Pelota Combat Sports: Boxing Fencing (All choices are free and unlocked once you open the game) Judo Sumo Wrestling Professional Wrestling Karate (Unlock the Kata version in Story Mode) Kung Fu: Taolu Kung Fu: Sanshou Ju-Jitsu Taekwondo Kickboxing Sombo Kendo Water Sports: Swimming Open Water Swimming Diving (Unlock 5m Platform and 7.5m Springboard in Story Mode) Water Polo Synchronized Swimming Underwater Hockey Underwater Football Underwater Rugby Sailing Rowing Kayaking Canoeing Dragon Boat Racing Waterskiing Windsurfing Kiteboarding Surfing Winter Sports: Alpine Skiing (Unlock Giant Slalom and Slalom in Story Mode) Freestyle Skiing (All Events are purchased when you play the game) Snowboarding Cross-Country Skiing Slopestyle Ski Jumping Nordic Combined Ski Mountaineering Bobsledding Skeleton Luge Speed Skating Figure Skating Ice Dancing Target Sports: Golf Mini-Golf Driving Range Croquet Curling Lawn Bowling Bocce Pétanque 10-Pin Bowling 5-Pin Bowling Atlatl Horseshoe Pitching Skittles Snooker Billiards Pool Darts Archery (ALL events unlocked) Hunting Pistol Shooting Shotgun Shooting Rifle Shooting Sports on Wheels: BMX Track Cycling Road Cycling Mountain Biking Roller Skating Roller Hockey Scootering Skateboarding Motor Sports: Formula One Indy Car Racing GP2 Touring Car Racing Drag Racing Karting Stock Car Racing Off-Road Rallying Truck Racing Rallying Road Racing Off-Road Motorcycle Racing Supercross Endurocross Powerboat Racing Air Racing Snowmobiling Animal Sports: Horse Racing Dressage Eventing Showjumping Polo Greyhound Racing Harness Racing Rodeo Camel Racing Elephant Racing Fishing Dogsledding Horseball Horse Driving Sea Match Fishing Extreme Sports: Parkour Street Luge Extreme Climbing Climbing Heliskiing Rock Climbing Ultra Running Free Diving Cliff Diving Freeride Mountain Biking Land Yachting Whitewater Rafting Endurance Swimming Hang Gliding Parachute Circus Paragliding Skydiving Bungee Jumping Base Jumping Dream Events (Dream Events have some events) Dream Race Dream Long Jump Dream Uneven Bars Dream Trampoline Dream Football Dream Basketball Dream American Football Dream Canadian Football Dream Rugby Union Dream Rugby League Dream Rugby Sevens Dream Australian Football Dream Cricket Dream Baseball Dream Softball Dream Pesapallo Dream Rounders Dream Ice Hockey Dream Bandy Dream Field Hockey Dream Indoor Hockey Dream Lacrosse Dream Volleyball Dream Footvolley Dream Beach Volleyball Dream Sepak Takraw Dream Netball Dream Korfball Dream Handball Dream Gaelic Football Dream Hurling Dream Shinty Dream Dodge Ball Dream Tug of War Dream Ultimate Dream Tennis Dream Real Tennis Dream Soft Tennis Dream Table Tennis Dream Jianzi Dream Sqash Dream Racquetball Dream Eton Fives Dream Rackets Dream Paddleball Dream Pelota Dream Boxing Dream Fencing Dream Judo Dream Sumo Dream Professinal Wrestling Dream Wrestling Dream Karate Dream Taolu Dream Sanshou Dream Ju-Jitsu Dream Taekwondo Dream Kickboxing Dream Sombo Dream Kendo Dream Swimming Dream Platform Dream Water Polo Dream Syncronized Swimming Dream Sailing Dream Kayaking Dream Rowing Dream Canoeing Dream Dragon Boat Racing Dream Rafting Dream Waterskiing Dream Windsurfing Dream Kiteboarding Dream Surfing Dream Alpine Dream Freestyle Skiing Dream Snowboarding Dream Cross-Country Skiing Dream Slopestyle Dream Nordic Combined Dream Biathlon Dream Bobsledding Dream Skeleton Dream Luge Dream Short Track Dream Figure Skating Dream Ice Dancing Dream Golf Dream Mini-Golf Dream Driving Range Dream Croquet Dream Curling Dream Lawn Bowling Dream Bocce Dream Pétanque Dream 10-pin Dream 5-pin Dream Atlatl Dream Horseshoe Pitching Dream Skittles Dream Snooker Dream Billiards Dream Pool Dream Darts Dream Archery Dream Pistol Dream Shotgun Dream Rifle Dream BMX Dream Track Cycling Dream Road Cycling Dream Mountain Biking Dream Roller Hockey Dream Roller Skating Dream Scootering Dream Skateboarding Dream F1 Dream Indy Car Racing Dream GP2 Dream Touring Dream Drag Racing Dream Karting Dream Stock Car Racing Dream Off-Road Rallying Dream Rallying Dream Truck Racing Dream Dirty Motorcycle Racing Dream Powerboat Racing Dream Air Racing Dream Air Racing Dream Snowmobiling Dream Equestrian Dream Horse Racing etc. Copyright CalebFan2020 Valentines Day 2020. May require epilepsy. Game rated E for Everyone. Sending scores may apply. Category:Gameplay Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Rewrite Requested